Après la bataille
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Dans les ruines grises et noires de Londres, un adolescent aux cheveux blanc se tenait debout, une épée dans la main gauche. La lassitude commençait à le ronger.


Bonjours à tous et à toutes !

Bienvenue pour un O.S basé sur...hum...on va dire les horreurs de la guerre... avec pour témoin Allen et son oncle Neah (qui au passage, est toujours dans la tête du petit blandinet...). Donc c'est vraiment une happy-ambiance comme on les aime ^^" (notez l'ironie)

Disclamé: Hoshino Kastura.

Personnages principaux: Allen et Neah.

Genre: Drame/Famille/Amitié.

**Important: Risques de spoils sur les nuits 211/212.**

Note 1: Cet O.S se déroule quelques temps après les nuits 211/212... Donc normalement, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de spoils... ce n'est qu'une hypothétique suite si... Allen trouve un terrain d'entente avec son Noah.

Note 2: Une chanson est mise en parallèle avec le texte. Son titre est "Zombie" interprété par "The Cranberries". J'ai mis directement la traduction. Bien entendu, ce morceau ne m'appartient pas.

Yosh ! Bonne lecture !

P.S: Certains ont dû le remarquer, mais cette histoire avait déjà été publiée auparavant, puis suprimée. Cette action était dans le but de rajouter plusieurs choses, et de corriger certains éléments qui me dérangeaient...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Après la bataille...<span>_**

Prologue : 

La Lune était anormalement grosse cette nuit là. De sa hauteur et de sa grosseur, on pouvait facilement imaginer qu'elle ricanait devant le spectacle pitoyable, que les hommes ont encore créé. Ces humains...toujours à se battre entre eux, pour un oui ou pour un non, pour un Dieu ou pour un Diable. Pour certaines personnes, cela en deviendrait risible. Mais qu'importe, ces agissements-ci sont plutôt intéressant à regarder... quant on a rien d'autre à faire.

Quel théâtre morbide...mais paradoxalement plaisant. Du point de vue de la Lune en tout cas. Après tout, elle fait partie des rares personnes qui n'ont que peu de distractions, hormis celles de contempler ce vaste monde à la fois ténébreux et lumineux. Ce monde étendu est l'objet de plusieurs sujets de théâtre : il y en a pour tous les goûts. Du plus fin humour aux répliques acidulées, des scènes amères et salées aux instants les plus sucrées, ou encore du conflit métallique et sanguin aux paix doucereuses... La Lune y trouve son compte.

Maintenant, après que l'acte sanglant ait pris fin, l'astre millénaire regarda le prochain acteur entrer en scène...

0000

La ville était ravagée. Les immeubles étaient saccagés. Un lampadaire était sur le point de tomber. L'air était irrespirable à cause des gravats. Le sang pourpre dégoulinait de partout. Une vraie scène apocalyptique.

Et pourtant il était là...seul au milieu des cadavres puants.

Ses cheveux argentés et ondulés flottaient dans le vent qui s'était levé. La peau pâle de son visage brillait légèrement sous les rayons de la Lune. Une cicatrice rouge sanguin lui barrait le visage du côté gauche, et se terminait en une petite étoile toute aussi rouge. Sa veste beige était salit par la poussière et par quelques tâches de sang d'Akumas. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait son Innocence qui était encore sous la forme d'une épée.

Il se tenait ainsi, droit, et semblait défier la mort.

Et pourtant ses iris, l'un gris-argent et l'autre doré, reflétaient un profond sentiment d'amertume. Il était déçu. Déçu devant tant de corruption, devant tant de haine, devant ce massacre. La lassitude avait commencé à le gagner...

« Neah... Combien de temps ce spectacle absurde devra-t-il encore continuer ? »

Voilà l'interrogation primaire du jeune garçon.

« _Le temps d'y mettre fin. »_

Voilà la réponse de son Noah.

Doucement dans sa tête, une mélodie sombre de déception commença à chanter.

_Une autre tête pend modestement_  
><em>Un enfant est pris lentement<em>  
><em>Et la violence a entraîné un tel silence<em>  
><em>À qui la faute ?<em>

Il rangea son épée, qui se dématérialisa. Il regarda droit devant lui, puis se mit à marcher parmi les décombres, sans vraiment de but. Le chemin était devenu rocailleux à cause de cette attaque insensée, et il y était pénible de s'y déplacer. Il fallait enjamber les débris venant des bâtiments, s'abstenir de se couper avec le verre des fenêtres brisées en milles éclats, esquiver lorsqu'un pot-de-fleur tombait sur lui. De plus, il devait éviter ces pièges avec une visibilité réduite, pour cause de trop fumée. Un parcours du combattant en somme.

Après quelques instants de marches, son regard est attiré par une forme familière recroquevillée sur elle-même, en appuis sur un mur d'un des immeubles encore debout. Alarmé, il courut vers la silhouette aussi vite que lui permettait le terrain encombré. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'ombre, il put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, qui s'était caché. Il était en position assise, ses jambes rempliées sur son torse, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête pendait mollement sur le côté. Un liquide carmin s'égouttait depuis la tête de l'enfant, coulait par-dessus sa paupière close, s'écoulait sur sa joue encore blanche malgré la crasse, et terminait son chemin dans son petit cou.

À cette terrible vue, le cœur d'Allen rata un battement. Fébrile, il tenta de le réveiller. Il le secoua, lui parla, épongea sa blessure, mais rien n'y fit. Le garçon avait déjà été pris par la mort.

Paix à son âme innocente...

Devant cette évidence insupportable, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du maudit, et des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Les gouttes d'eau salées tracèrent des sillons sur ses joues, certaines suivaient de près la marque maudite, d'autres fessaient leur chemin au hasard. Seuls ses pleurs pour cet enfant perdu, cassèrent le silence instauré par la guerre. Son cœur était en désarrois face à cette tragique vérité, et une culpabilité sans-nom s'empara de son âme.

« C'est de ma faute... Pardonne-moi petit... », murmura l'adolescent entre deux sanglots.

Comment ne pas être touché, par la mort d'un enfant ? Comment ne pas éprouver une certaine responsabilité vis-à-vis d'un décès pareil ? Celui qui ne ressent pas d'empathie à cette scène, n'est pas digne porter le nom « Humain ».

« _Allen...Pourquoi penses-tu que cela est de ta faute ? »_, demanda le Noah inquiet, qui était dans sa tête.

Le jeune adolescent ressentit de plus grosses vagues de remords l'accabler, par la suite de la question de Neah. Il tenta de refouler un nouveau flot de larmes, pour pouvoir parler correctement. Il prit une inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement tremblante de colère envers lui-même:

« Je n'ai pas réussis à le protéger de cette attaque. Si j'avais été plus prudent, ou si j'avais été plus rapide, peut-être que... peut-être qu'on aurait pu le sauver ! Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon, qui n'a encore pas pu profiter de la vie, qui avait des personnes qui lui sont chères, et il avait peut-être un grand avenir... Et Hop ! Voilà, on lui enlève ce qui lui est de plus précieux... »

À la suite de sa tirade, Allen essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, se remit debout tout en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, avec l'intention de quitter cette vallée de pleurs le plus vite que possible. Ainsi à l'extérieur de la ville ravagée, il pourra peut-être enterrer l'enfant dignement.

_Mais tu vois que ce n'est pas moi,_  
><em>Que ce n'est pas ma famille<em>  
><em>Dans ta tête, dans ta tête<em>  
><em>Ils se battent<em>  
><em>Avec leurs tanks, et leurs bombes<em>  
><em>Et leurs bombes, et leurs fusils<em>

_« Allen... »_

Allen s'arrêta juste un instant, et ferma les yeux, laissant l'appel de Neah envahir son esprit et ses sens. La colère qu'il ressentait s'amenuisa doucement rien qu'à l'influence de la voix du Noah qu'il possède en lui.

«_Tu le vois bien, que cela n'était point ta faute. Ce n'était pas nous, qui avons commis ce carnage. Ce sont eux. »_

L'albinos se remit à marcher, le regard dans le vide, sans faire particulièrement attention au paysage apocalyptique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ses pas. Son esprit était concentré sur la voix chaude et envoutante de Neah. Rien n'importait, sinon cette voix.

_« Remémores-toi. Nous ne sommes pas de cette famille, de ces gens qui veulent tout détruire. Nous ne sommes pas semblables. Est-ce que toi et moi, avons-nous déjà voulu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois tuer pour le plaisir de tuer ? Est-ce nous qui avons envoyé de multiples hordes d'Akumas dans le but de faire un génocide ? Non... Pas à ma connaissance. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Allen, mais la leur... »_

Allen s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et referma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, il s'abandonna aux souvenirs éprouvant de cette nuit. Il ne chercha pas à s'y soustraire, comme s'il voulait vérifier que Neah lui avait dit la vérité.

Dans sa tête, il revit les combats, le sang, les cris, les corps.

Dans sa tête ils se battent.

Le Comte et ses sbires avaient décidés faire une attaque surprise à la métropole de l'Angleterre, connue sous le nom de Londres. Pourquoi faire cela ? Allez savoir. Ils avaient sûrement pris la décision d'accélérer les choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bilan de cette catastrophe c'est révélé astronomique. Bien pire que celui du Grand Incendie de Londres en 1666, où la ville fut détruite à 80%. Ce qui est difficilement inimaginable quant on est témoin d'un tel désastre...

Vers les minuits tapants des milliers Akumas, ces redoutables armes démoniaques à la solde du Comte Millénaire, avaient encerclé la ville. Beaucoup étaient de niveaux 3 ou 4, au grand drame des agents de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Ils parèrent leurs canon et tirèrent sans ne serait-ce qu'un sentiment de remord sur les habitations.

Les exorcistes avaient eut vent de cette affaire. Ils étaient déjà sur place depuis seulement quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de ces engins de mort, et tentaient de protéger Londres tant bien que mal. Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps d'évacuer tous les habitants, ce qui promettait une véritable tuerie, au vu du nombre trop peu nombreux des apôtres de Dieu. Heureusement que les traqueurs avaient installés des barrières autour de la ville pour gagner du temps.

Ce laps de temps avait permis au final de faire évacuer un bon quart de la population de Londres.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les traqueurs furent vite dépassés et tués sans la moindre vergogne. Les barrières cédèrent sous l'action des canons de tir que possédaient les Akumas et ces monstres métalliques partirent à la chasse d'humains dans la ville. Ils détruisirent tout ce qui se trouvait sur le passage : maisons, immeubles, voitures, commerces, animaux, femmes, enfants... Pas de quartier pour les plus faibles.

Les six exorcistes présents, soit Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto, Timothy Hearts, Marie Noise, Arystar Krory et Chaoji Han étaient seuls face à cette attaque. Ils avaient quelques membres du Crow comme soutient, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les autres Maréchaux avaient été envoyés dans les quatre coins du monde pour accomplir diverses missions. Les autres exorcistes étaient soient mort, soit des traitres ou encore portés disparu. En tout cas, le fait est qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour détruire les Akumas et protéger la ville en même temps. Alors ils ont fait un choix qui leur fendait le cœur : détruire les Akumas avant tout, et tant pis pour la ville.

Certains membres du clan Noé quant-à-eux, étaient venus en personne, pour donner comme qui dirait un peu de piment dans cette affaire. C'est-à-dire, que certains comme Tyki Mikk, ou bien les jumeaux Jasdebi, avaient préféré prendre part au combat contre les exorcistes. D'autres avaient décidé de rester dans l'Ache Noire et d'observer ce spectacle de là-bas, tandis que le Premier Noah et sa chère petite Road fraîchement ressuscitée voulurent regarder l'évolution des choses sur le terrain. Tous avaient en eux-mêmes, cette joie malsaine en vue de ce divertissement glauque. Il ne manquerait plus que le pop-corn.

Lui le schizophrène Allen Walker, et ses compagnons de fortune, (soit Kanda Yuu, Howard Link et Johnny Gill, ainsi que les deux rescapés de la résidence des Camelot c'est-à-dire les deux Bookman) arrivèrent quelque peu en retard dans cette ville, (qui faisait plutôt office de ruine) et prêtèrent main forte à leurs anciens coéquipiers plus ou moins contre leur grès...

Les combats durèrent 24h, pendant lesquels, le sang coula à flots. Les Akumas furent détruis au moyen de terribles efforts. Peu s'en est sorti totalement indemne, que soit du côté des exorcistes ou du côté des suppôts de Satan. Le clan Noah semblait s'être réfugié dans sa nouvelle Arche.

Il ne restait plus qu'à pleurer les morts et à se remémorer la bataille dans sa tête.

Allen rouvrit ses yeux et soupira. Si le quart de la population avait pu être sauvée, les trois-quarts restants sembleraient être trente-six pieds sous terre. Et l'orgueilleuse Londres fut rayée de la carte. Un bilan catastrophique en somme.

_Dans ta tête,_  
><em>Dans ta tête ils pleurent<em>  
><em>Dans vos têtes, dans vos têtes<em>  
><em>Mort-vivant <em>  
><em>Qu'y a-t-il dans vos têtes, dans vos têtes ?<em>  
><em>Mort-vivant <em>

Au fond, dans une guerre, quel est le moment le plus terrible ? Serait-ce l'avant-guerre, là où l'appréhension monte comme une flèche en nous et qui nous bousille l'estomac, avec la peur palpable de mourir pour certains ou la mort d'un proche pour d'autres ? Serait-ce plutôt pendant la guerre, lorsque l'on voit ses camarades se faire tuer sans la moindre hésitation et nous avec ? Ou bien encore, serait-ce plutôt juste après la bataille, cette période plus ou moins courte où on se rend compte, de ce que l'on a perdu ?

Pour Allen, le pire moment c'est à la fin de la bataille. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il constate ce qui a disparu. Ce qui est manquant, mais pourtant essentiel. Et lorsqu'une chose est absente dans notre vie, on prend vraiment conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait dans notre quotidien.

_Cette humanité qu'ils avaient perdue..._

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

L'argenté revit dans sa tête les pleurs et les sanglots qui secouaient les jeunes mères. Il revit les regards haineux et embués de larmes des survivants envers ces pathétiques Akumas. Maintenant, il se souvient juste des cris de lamentation et des larmoiements. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul mot dans les esprits : Douleur. Ce déchirement qui vous prend les entrailles et les retourne dans tous les sens. Cet éclat de verre qui s'enfonce dans votre cœur d'une façon totalement aléatoire. Cette sensation de mal être qui vous retourne l'estomac.

C'est cela, perdre un être cher mort au combat.

C'est cela, comprendre l'importance de la personne disparue.

Il continua d'avancer parmi les décombres, sans vraiment regarder autour de lui. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à voir ? Rien...que des ruines, avec en prime la douleur, la solitude et des cadavres odorants.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ont les Noah dans leur tête pour déclencher de tels génocides ? Comment peuvent-ils faire toutes ces horreurs sans la moindre pitié ? Comment peuvent-ils commettre de tels péchés, sans une seule once de compassion? Lui qui les avaient toujours considéré malgré tout comme des humains, là il commence à avoir des doutes...

Ils ne sont pas Humains.

Ils sont pires qu'eux.

Ce sont des montres, des morts-vivants.

Et Neah ne le contredit point cette fois-ci. Il semblait même plutôt d'accord avec son neveu adoptif.

_Une autre mère dépassée_  
><em>Le cœur est brisé<em>  
><em>Quand la violence entraîne le silence<em>  
><em>Nous devons faire erreur<em>

Allen réussit enfin à sortir de cet hécatombe sans trop d'encombres. Il regarda autour de lui, il semblait être seul. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre ses anciens camarades tout de suite. Auparavant, il voulait enterrer l'enfant qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« LOUIS ! »

Un cri déchirant retentit dans le silence oppressant. Une jeune femme toute débraillée et souillée par la saleté, se précipitait sur lui, le visage rougis et bouffis par ces immondes larmes. Elle lui arracha presque l'enfant de ses mains, et pleura à chaude larmes sur le corps meurtri de son enfant.

« Oh mon petit Louis...Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'a-t-on fait ça ! », sanglota-t-elle.

Bien entendu, ni Allen, ni le petit Louis n'avaient de réponses à donner à cette pauvre mère, dont le cœur fut brisé en plusieurs morceaux à la vue de son fils mort. Elle s'effondra par terre, son enfant dans le creux de ses bras, tout en continuant de pleurnicher. Seuls les sons de ses sanglots retentirent dans le silence orchestré par la bataille.

Ne supportant plus cette vision peu glorieuse d'une mère dépassée par les évènements et se sentant aussi sur le point de craquer une nouvelle fois, Allen se retourna sans un mot en se dirigeant dans la ville abandonnée. Il voulait être seul pour réfléchir et ce n'est pas le babillement de cette femme qui l'aidera...

…

Ce qui retint son attention en arrivant dans la ville en ruine, ce fut le silence palpable qui régnait en maître au milieu des débris. C'était ce que l'on appelle, le calme après la tempête. On pourrait croire que le monde était muet de stupeur après une guerre dont la fureur à atteint son paroxysme. Ce qui était un peu vrai après tout. La violence était à l'origine de ce silence assourdissant. Ce qui était assez ironique.

Juste un tout petit lapsus… et voici les résultats de ce désastre.

_« Nous sommes dans l'erreur... »_

Oui...son oncle a raison. La guerre est une erreur tragique et pathétique.

« Comment nous en sommes arrivé là ? »

Un soupir mélodramatique de la part de Neah. Il répondit tout de même :

_« À cause d'une simple bêtise du Comte...à cause de la bêtise humaine… »_

Allen hocha la tête. Les conflits sont d'autant plus tragiques, lorsqu'elles se déclenchent pour des broutilles de second ordre.

_C'est le même vieux thème depuis #1916#_  
><em>Dans vos têtes,<em>  
><em>Dans vos têtes ils se battent encore<em>  
><em>Avec leurs tanks, et leurs bombes<em>  
><em>Et leurs bombes, et leurs fusils<em>

C'était toujours le même refrain depuis cent années environs. La perte d'un être cher engendre la douleur, la douleur engendre la tragédie et la tragédie engendre les Akumas. Les Akumas prisonniers de leur soif de sang, vont prendre la vie de d'autres Humains, et la mort de cet humain va engendrer la douleur dans le cœur de ses proches. Et ainsi de suite...

C'est un cercle sans fin et immuable, qu'il faut impérativement briser.

Et c'est toujours le même thème depuis une centaine d'années. Tous les jours les mêmes combats entre les Akumas et les Apôtres de Dieu. Toujours les mêmes blessures, toujours les mêmes pleurs, toujours les même cris des âmes perdues. Il y a sans arrêt cette destruction omniprésente dans chacune des missions.

Cela en devient lassant à la longue.

Encore et toujours ce combat pathétique, contre les bombes et les tirs des Akumas, contre la soif de vengeance du Comte, contre la perversité des sentiments, contre son propre camp...

C'est toujours la même chose.

...

Il faut arrêter ce massacre. Cela ne vaut plus la peine d'être joué ainsi.

Pour gagner un peu plus d'humanité... Ils vont...

...

« Ils sont impardonnables.

_-__ En effet... »_

Allen jurait de sentir un sourire dans la voix de Neah.

_« Après avoir vu cela... Acceptes-tu donc ma proposition ? »_

Allen se retient de rire. Son oncle pouvait être si têtu quant il le voulait.

« Au point où en est... Pourquoi pas alors... »

Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il continuera de marcher sur le chemin que lui-même à choisi, avec son Noah, son oncle. Malgré les regards de travers, malgré les désapprobations, malgré les moqueries, et même s'il n'est pas bien vu des hautes sphères de la Congrégation, peu importe. Il marchera toujours sur ce chemin gris qu'il a décidé de suivre, car il n'est plus seul.

Ils sont un. Deux personnes pour un même corps. Deux âmes pour une même enveloppe. Un Noah et un Exorciste. Le noir et le blanc. Quelle étrange symbiose. Deux ennemis héréditaires, qui vivent en parfaite harmonie.

N'est-ce pas un miracle ?

Mais qu'importe l'importance de ce miracle. Ils sont là, tous les deux, au milieu des ruines.

À eux deux, ils détruiront et reconstruiront par-dessus les vestiges du passé, un nouveau monde sans péché.

Mais chut...c'est un secret que nul n'à besoin de savoir dans l'immédiat...

OOO

Epilogue : 

La Lune regarda la fin de la scène se dérouler, insatisfaite. Non pas qu'elle avait passé un désagréable moment, car après tout, elle reconnaît que cette scène était dramatique à souhait, sans pourtant aller dans l'horreur et avec une petite note d'espoir à la fin… Ce qui était exactement à son goût.

Cependant il manquait quelque chose, une véritable conclusion pour clôturer cet arc grisâtre.

Vous lecteurs témoins omniprésents de ce spectacle et où tout comme la Lune, vous ne pourrez rien y changer ne trouvez vous donc pas que cette fin, laisse justement sur sa faim ? N'éprouvez donc pas un certain sentiment de malaise face à cette conclusion ?

Voyez, c'est ce que ressent la Lune, illustre astre millénaire.

Amis lecteurs, si pour vous, cette scène vous suffit, ne continuez pas plus loin. Le point final se trouve ici…

Mais si au contraire, vous voulez quelque chose qui permettrait d'égailler un peu votre journée, je vous invite ainsi que la Lune, à découvrir une petite scène en épilogue, un petit peu plus lumineuse que la précédente.

….

Elle sautait de toits en toits avec une dextérité parfaite. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirâtres volaient dans le vent. Quelques égratignures marquaient son beau visage de porcelaine. Les pales rayons de la Lune se reflétaient sur ses bottes rouges sanguinnes. Elle devait faire vite, sinon elle allait encore _**le**_ perdre.

Il courait dans les rues malodorantes de ce qui restait de Londres, tout en suivant sa camarade. Son fidèle sabre Mugen était accroché à la ceinture de son uniforme rapiécé. Ses cheveux de couleurs aussi profonds que la nuit, flottaient derrière lui. Il devait faire vite, sinon il allait devoir encore chercher _**ce crétin de pousse-de-soja**_ dans la nature.

Assis sur son maillet, il volait par-dessus les maisons. Sa respiration était hachée, dû à la précédente bataille. Il avait quelques cicatrices par-ci par là, souvenirs de son séjour chez les Noah et de l'attaque d'avant. Son unique œil vert pétillait de malice, et de son regard acéré, scrutait les environs à la recherche d'une certaine chevelure blanche. Il devait faire vite, sinon il ne pourrait plus _**le**_ remercier de tout ce qu'_**il**_ avait fait pour lui.

Chacun avaient ses raisons pour le rechercher. Et malgré leurs blessures, malgré leur harassement, malgré les mœurs, ils continueront de _**le **_chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils _**le**_ retrouvent.

Ils ne l'abandonneront pas.

Pas encore une fois.

Soudain, Lavi crut apercevoir au loin, des reflets de couleur argent, parmi le noir et le gris des ruines. Il fit signe à Lenalee et à Kanda, qui accélèrent et se dirigèrent vers ce point presque lumineux sous l'effet des rayons de la Lune. Lenalee, qui grâce à ses Blood-boots était la plus rapide, atterrit la première à quelques mètres de la source de leurs recherches et cria le nom du concerné :

-ALLEN !

L'intéressé, surprit, tourna la tête vers d'où provenait l'appel. Il y vit Lenalee, et derrière-elle, Lavi et Kanda qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. La jeune chinoise avait des larmes de joie, qui perlaient sur le coin des paupières et un sourire presque rayonnant ornait ses lèvres. Kanda avait toujours la même tête constipé et froide, mais si on regardait attentivement, on pouvait apercevoir que ses yeux trahissaient un léger soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas flagrant. Lavi quant-à lui, son sourire presque débile avait refait surface, et son regard rapportait un certain contentement.

Cependant devant cela, l'albinos recula d'un pas. Non pas qu'il ne les considérait plus comme ses amis, mais… avait-il seulement le droit de revenir en toute impunité à la Congrégation de l'Ombre ? Cet endroit où il avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie, tout comme les pires ? Pouvait-il seulement accepter d'être enchainé à cet ordre, qui se dit être parfaitement pure ? Comment un être tel que lui, naviguant entre deux opposés, pouvait-il y être accepté ?

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, Lavi et Lenalee avancèrent d'un pas, tandis que le sombre japonais restait en retrait. Lenalee prit la parole, dans un ton légèrement tremblant :

-Allen… Je t'en supplie, rentre avec nous à la maison !

Le regard violet de la jeune fille, se renforça de persuasion sur ses derniers mots prononcés. Lavi hocha la tête et rajouta :

-Tu ne crains rien là-bas. Et puis si l'Administration Centrale te veut encore des noises, on te protègera !

Avec un clin d'œil et son sourire célèbre fripon, il continua :

-Et avoue que de n'être plus traité de pousse de soja par Yuu te manque !

Un grognement de la part du sabreur se fit entendre, ainsi que le bruit métallique d'une lame que l'on sort de son fourreau. Quelques gouttes de sueurs apparurent sur le front du rouquin, traduisant une soudaine anxiété à l'idée d'être découpé en tranche. Heureusement pour Lavi, un regard sévère lancé à Kanda de la part de la propriétaire des Blood-Boots, le sauva d'une mort certaine.

Assistant à cette scène presque inespérée depuis de longs mois, Allen en put s'empêcher de sourire, un peu timidement certes, mais cela reste un sourire.

Lenalee tendit une main vers Allen, intimant ainsi à son ami de prendre une décision.

Voyant cette main tendue, l'envie de la prendre et de sceller ainsi sa vie avec ces anciens coéquipiers refit surface. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de rentrer « chez lui » malgré les épreuves, d'avoir refoulé sans interruption ce désir et voir ainsi cette chance de se réaliser, il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas laisser s'échapper une pareille occasion.

Avec une petite hésitation, le demi-Noah leva en l'air sa main gauche, sur laquelle on pouvait voir sa croix faîte à partir d'Innocence briller d'un singulier éclat bleu. Une couleur qui représente un pouvoir se situant entre le vert éclatant de l'Innocence et le violet ténébreux du Noah.

Devant la légère indécision de leur comparse, la chinoise et le détenteur du maillet élargirent leur sourire, et encouragèrent silencieusement Allen de prendre la main de Lenalee.

_« Vas-y ! Te connaissant, tu vas t'en vouloir toute ta vie si tu ne les rejoins pas…», _marmonna Neah dans sa tête, un peu soucieux du moral de son neveu.

Face à toutes ces indications et encouragements, Allen posa doucement sa main sur celle de Lenalee. Celle-ci, toute heureuse à l'idée que son ami perdu ait accepté de rentrer chez eux, sauta à son cou comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Lavi lui donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Kanda quant-à lui, fit un micro-sourire, tout en lançant bien entendu un de ses fameux « tch ».

Allen pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, sourit sincèrement.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre longs mois, il oublia la guerre éreintante qu'il avait vécue.

_**Fin… ?**_

* * *

><p>#1916# J'ai mis cette date entre deux dièses, car elle ne correspond pas aux évènements chronologique de la série...<p>

L'épilogue sert de lien pour un projet qui se met doucement en place... Il sera intitulé "Symbiose".

Si vous avez remarqué des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.

Bref on vous souhaitant une agréable début/fin de journée/nuit...

Et bien sûr, ne vous gênez pas pour "reviewer" ;p. Je ne mords pas xD

Bye !


End file.
